The present invention relates generally to methods and compositions useful for heat absorption, particularly in crash survivable protective enclosures for flight recorders used in aircraft and other vehicles operating over land and water. More particularly, the present invention relates to heat absorption compositions for use in a crash survivable enclosure which is capable of withstanding high impact, shock and mechanical penetration forces that commonly occur in a crash and the high temperatures, flames, and heat that often develop after a crash. The enclosure is designed to resist damage to solid state memory devices contained therein, even if the enclosure is subjected to immersion in fresh water or salt water for a prolonged period.